The Developmental Research Core will provide a framework for interpreting and responding to new research initiatives by allocating resources to programs that support meritorious scientific investigations and expand the current biomedical research enterprise to the greatest extend possible. Core funds will be allocated using a well-defined, incrementally implemented peer-reviewed research program managed by the Administrative Core with direct supervisory input from the Steering Committee and the Scientific Advisory Board. The purpose will be to stimulated and catalyze innovative multidisciplinary pilot projects among the scientists of the center, specifically between AIDS researchers and Basic and clinical scientists in other departments and schools (Category I awards); provide protected time for meritorious young investigators to pursue independent competitive research programs (Category II awards); and aid departments of the four involved institutions in the recruitment of new investigators with investigative interests that compliment the activities of center members (Category III Awards). Outcomes will be measured to improve quality and effectiveness. Accountability for expenditures will be required.